


鼠疫

by Katyaonthecliff (Bluefarewell)



Series: 私人生活场景 [3]
Category: La Peste | The Plague - Albert Camus, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Katyaonthecliff
Summary: 以1830的霍乱大爆发为背景搞的《鼠疫》AU，没写完。





	鼠疫

**Author's Note:**

> 私人生活场景之公白飞篇。

“霍乱就是这样出现的……谁也无法说清它从何而来，或许像天罚一样承继自众神还会对人说话的年代。起初是少数人，后来是街区，更多的人群和坟墓。他们曾经有错觉：瘟疫也会挑选它判刑的对象，因为他在救济院与贫民区看到堆积如山的尸体，遮蔽了所有视线……巴黎的大地自内而外地裂开，吐出她所有的苦难，对人们一视同仁。再后来人们说，瘟疫是什么？什么都不是，它就是生存本身。  
“他们看到，许多家境良好的医师与尚未从医学院毕业的学生组织起治疗队，走向了那里，领头的那人说，既然瘟疫使所有人共命运，那么我也与他们一样，在她面前不存在差异。他夜以继日地工作，仿佛不曾感受到绝望，仿佛永远不会疲倦。他不要人们称他高尚，因为那会使本应出自本能与正义的行为成为偶然，成为不可多得的个例。于是，这些人分担了他们的瘟疫，也分担了他们被判的刑罚。那个年轻人，我听到别人叫他的名字，他是严苛的、疲倦的……战斗的。  
“停下吧，公白飞。有一次，有人对他说。在死亡面前，你不必毫无保留。  
“我痛恨死亡。他说。但我只能毫无保留。”

（未完）


End file.
